The Lying Truth About Love
by KuroBakura
Summary: Loki for once just want to be truthful! BUT...when it comes to an enemy, can he? Especially when it has do with something called 'love"? How will the other person react? Will he feel the same or push Loki away? Contains: Light Yaoi


Loki stood near a window in the highest floor of Stark's tower. He knows he shouldn't be there BUT he just couldn't resist. He wanted to see Stark again...badly. Secretly, Loki isn't going to leave without at least telling Tony. Loki is secretly in love with Tony as well.

"Tony, I know can be a bit of pest and a narcissist. Okay, and a fool, too. But what you're doing to yourself is worst. You don't have to hide anything from anyone..." Loki thought, staring out the window. A minute later, Loki heard footsteps and the voice of Tony coming closer. Loki panicked and had to think quickly. He ran behind the curtain and sat against the wall. He heard the door open. He quickly peaked out and saw it was in fact, Tony Stark.

"God, he's so hot." Loki said a little louder than he should. Loki's eyes widened because he forgot he was hiding. Loki quickly clamped his hand over his mouth and looked out again. Tony didn't hear it, thank goodness. Tony sat on his couch and looked at his planner. It didn't take no more than a few minutes for Tony got frustrated. He threw his planner on to the table and leaned back. He sighed and closed his eyes.

"Why can't I get rid of this feeling?! I haven't been able to concentrate on mostly everything. Yes, it was fine in the beginning, but now, it's becoming worst every, single day. …...I wish I could see Loki again, just one more time." Tony said, to himself. Suddenly, he heard a sneeze from behind. He jumped up and turned around.

"WHO'S HERE?! SHOW YOURSELF, NOW!" Tony ordered, loudly. He saw the curtains move but then it stopped.

"I SAID SHOW YOURSELF!" Tony ordered again.

"You know, if you just ask politely, I would have been faster. Also, you should clean your curtains more often." a voice said. Tony's eye widened in shock.

"N-No! It can't be?" Tony thought. The person wasn't coming out from behind the curtain.

"Look, please, just come out, I'm not armed. I'm serious." Tony said. The curtains moved again. Then, the person came out. Tony was happy and shocked to see Loki.

"LOKI?! What the hell are you doing here?!" Ton questioned him.

"I'm here to get rid of a burden that you have." Loki answered. Tony thought for a second about what Loki was talking about and then it hit him.

"That's none of you business, Loki!" Tony said. Loki rushed towards Tony, with a serious look on his face.

"If you actually think it's none of my business, then why is it about me?!" Loki said, his voice raised with anger but sadness too. Tony was about to push Loki when he say Loki, starting to crying.

"Don't even think about tricking me, you fiend!" Tony said.

"I do not think love is joking matter!" Loki barked back.

"What are you talking about?!" Tony asked. Loki wasn't going to say that it was about love but he didn't want to lie.

"Tony, you're stressed because something is eating you up inside. And you need to just come out and say it. There's no need to hold it back any longer." Loki explained.

"And why should I tell you?" Tony asked. The, the room became silent for a few seconds.

"Because, I'm here to tell you something too." Loki answered.

"Yea, what is it?" Tony said, not really wanting to listen.

"...It's hard to say it...actually." Loki said. Tony was starting to become inpatient and annoyed. He started to turn and walk away.

"I do not even know why I'm entertaining this in the first place? If you leave now, I will not fight you." Tony said. Suddenly, he heard a thud. He turned around and was shocked by what he saw! Loki was on HIS knees! His face staring at the floor and tears rushing down his face.

"What the?" Tony thought. Loki began to speak.

"I hate being such a fool, a liar and a screw up to everyone I come in contact with! Why can't I ever be normal for once with being so arrogant? I even came here to be honest and truthful for once and I still couldn't do that!" Loki said. Tony walked back over to him. He knelt down.

"Loki, what is it that you want to say?" Tony asked. Loki began to cry harder. Tony got back up and grabbed a box a tissues. Loki said thanked him as he took a tissue. After he dabbed his eyes, he took a breath and looked up.

"Tony, the reason I came to see to you is...to tell you that I love you." Loki confessed. As Tony was about touch his cheek, Loki started to cry again.

"Are you seriously telling me the truth? This isn't a trick?" Tony asked.

"Yes. I'm telling the truth!" Loki said through the sniffles and shaking. Tony hugged Loki. Loki stopped crying but still had tears pouring down his cheeks and was shaking less.

"Tony?" Loki asked. Tony was blushed and hugging Loki tight.

"I love you, too, Loki. I really do. And you're right. I should have said it from the beginning. I felt like I should like girls because I thought what superheroes liked. I thought about and realized that it's not the outside that makes you a hero, it's the inside that makes you a hero. Which makes me strong, either way. To see and hear what you have said, you showed your true side. You were honest and pushed me where I need to be pushed. My sexual orientation shouldn't define who I am as a hero or a person. And yes, I can be arrogant but I guess that's just to cover my insecurities about me being gay." Tony told Loki. Tony looked down at Loki, who was smiling but it wasn't a trickster smile. It was real, happy smile. Loki hugged Tony back.

"I feel happier than ever!" Loki exclaimed.

"Me too." Tony said back. Suddenly, both of them got serious. They both realized had to hide this relationship from everyone they know.

"Are you willing to keep this hidden?" Loki asked. Tony nodded back.

"I'm willing to do this to be with you. That's a promise." Tony promised him.

"I am, too. I promise. Though...people already know me as a liar. But I'll never lie to you. I promised this too." Loki said.

"Not everyone can be perfect, Loki. I trust you on that." Tony said.

"True." Loki said, agreeing.

Tony helped him off the floor and hugged him. As they walked to Tony's couch, Loki looked at Tony.

"You know, I still want that drink." Loki said. Tony laughed and got him a drink.

"Here you go, darling." Tony said. Loki thanked him and took a sip.

"You hungry?" Tony asked. Suddenly, Loki's stomach growled.

"I guess, I don't have a choice, now." Loki said, giggling. Tony kissed Loki's cheek and when to grab some takeout menus. They decided to order some Shawarma and just be with each other.

That night, Loki stayed at Tony's place. Loki slept on the couch...well...he slept on Tony while wrapped in a blanket, who's had was around him so he didn't fall off. Tony was reading a book. As he closed and put it on the table, he looked over at Loki.

"I love you, Loki." He whispered. He leaned and turned off the table lamp. As Tony leaned back, Loki was smiling.

"I love you too, Tony." Loki said (talking in his sleep). Tony silently giggled and kissed the top of Loki's head.

Within a few minutes, both them were sound asleep and happy to be with each other once again.

_The End_


End file.
